


Behind Curtains Pt.2

by Shinedown204



Series: Original Works [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204
Summary: Angelica and Sam are out shopping at their favorite mall but during their shopping spree Sam gets horny.
Relationships: Sam/Angelica
Series: Original Works [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680
Kudos: 32





	Behind Curtains Pt.2

Sam and Angelica visited many of their favorite stores looking for any new clothing or games they could buy. They had only intended to stick to a 200$ budget but ended blowing that out of the water.

In the middle of one of their shopping sprees they both got hungry and went to find the nearest food stall. They settled for some pizza and breadsticks, they found a place to sit down and eat. Angelica had hoped to eat in peace but that wasn’t the case with Sam.

Sam had other plans, while her older sis was looking through her phone she slipped off one of her shoes and started massaging Angelica’s crotch with her foot. She jumped at the contact making Sam giggles playfully. She shoots Sam a warning look but Sam simply smiles back innocently tilting her head to the side for added cuteness.

It was one of many reasons why Angelica could never stay mad at Sam, she is simply too cute.  
“Say, isn’t that shop new? I’ve never seen it before.” Angelica looked to where Sam was pointing, it seemed to be a women’s clothing store.

“Well, let’s go check it out,” Sam nodded eagerly, discarding her trash and dragging Angelica with her. The store had a very nice feel and look, as they walked through the isles they didn’t find anything too eye-catching. Angelica saw Sam looking at something she thinks is lingerie. 

They don’t need lingerie; they already have at least 20 sets for the both of them. “Whatcha lookin at doll face?” She said approaching the younger girl. Sam turned around to face Angelica and looked around her surroundings. She closed the distance between them.

Sam cupped her sister’s crotch rubbing her palm against the magical dick she craves. “S-Sam what’re you doing?” She whispered yelled, not expecting the sudden contact though it did feel good. Wordlessly Sam dropped to her knees and unzipped the pants that separated her from her sister’s meat.

Angelica panicked, luckily the store wasn’t jammed packed but even still they could very well be caught. Sam fished out Angelica’s dick giving it a few kisses before she took it in her mouth. She tried to push Sam away, something she never thought she would do. I mean who’s gonna deny a free blowjob? However now wasn’t the time or place.

“Sam stop someone's gonna see,” truthfully she didn’t want her to stop for some reason getting sucked off in the middle of a store where someone could see was super hot and turned her on. Sam’s tongue lapped the underside of Angelica's dick making her jump and release a moan from her throat. Now she was really trying to pry the girl away from her dick. Irritated, she pulled back and continued to jerk her sister giving her an annoyed glare, “I’ve been horny all day just let me have this.” 

Angelica gave in allowing Sam to do as she pleases. Sam went back to business bowling Angelica it wouldn’t be long until she came she could feel it. Sure enough she heard Angelica struggle to regulate her breathing, the hand on her head also tightened . “C-Cumming,” She pulled out to cover her little sister’s face with her warm cum there was a lot.

Sam tried to catch as much of it in her mouth as possible using her fingers to scoop up any bit of cum that covered her face and licking them clean all the while looking up at her sister. The sight before her was enough to get Angelica hard again. Before they could continue they heard some footsteps nearby, Angelica pulled up her boxers and pants as quickly as possible looking around with a huge sigh of relief when she finished zipping up her pants just in time.

Sam giggled at her distraught state, “I’ve never seen you get dressed so fast.” 

“Shut up,” She looks away with a pink hue on her cheeks. Angelica shifted awkwardly where she was standing. Her dick formed a tent in her pants and it wasn’t going down anytime soon. Same took the lead and led the two of them into the changing rooms to help her out with it. As soon as they both locked the door behind them Angelica pushed Sam against the mirror, using her knee to keep her legs separated.

She wiggled out of her pants feeling relief wash over her as her dick was free. She tore off Sam’s clothes and turned her around with her ass facing against her dick. Sam pressed both hands beside the mirror. “I wanna see your face when I fuck you doll face.” Angelica pushed into Sam’s wet core while she watched her face contort at just the head being inside. 

She continued in an agonizingly slow pace memorizing each facial expression Sam’s face contorted into the more she pushed in. Sam couldn’t take it anymore. She needed this so badly. When she tried to push her hips back her hips were held in place. Sam whined out loud but was silenced by the hand clasped over her mouth.

Sam struggled in her grip but ceased her struggles when she heard footsteps very close outside the changing room. They both waited anxiously until they heard the footsteps slowly fade away. Sam nearly screamed when Angelica suddenly rammed the rest of her dick inside Sam’s needy hole. Her face contorted in ways that drove Angelica crazy with lust. She pulled back and went in again roughly getting the desired reaction from her.

“You look so pretty when I fuck you doll face.” Her voice was breathy and created goosebumps along her sister’s smooth skin. Sam moaned happily back, too lost in pleasure to form a sentence or even speak a word. Sam moans into Angelica’s hand with the sound of her hips smacking her ass each time she pushes in.

Angelica grunts into Sam’s ear lightly nibbling her ear lobe knowing she likes it. Being able to actually see Sam being fucked is so much hotter she’s surprised how she’s already close to cumming. Sam had her tongue hanging out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

She had no more moans to release just simply breathless feeling it plunged into her with no care for her comfort, she liked that. Angelica rested her chin on Sam’s shoulder, her insides were super wet and tight just the way she likes it. Both of them were lost in their own pleasure until Angelica heard a door slam shut, she was snapped out of her daze remembering where they were.

Sam on the other hand was still too lost to even notice. Angelica briefly stopped thrusting to readjust herself much to Sam’s dismay, already missing the feeling. However Sam would not have to wait long as her elder sister wrapped both arms around her stomach and began thrusting again. 

Angelica bit down on Sam’s neck to try and muffle her own grunts and moans, she can feel her heart thump and her dick pulse. Her entire body feels like it’s about to burst, she unintentionally bites down hard enough to draw blood causing Sam to moan out loud. Hopefully no one heard that but they’ll find out soon enough. 

The dam is broken she doesn’t stop thrusting, Angelica seed spurts inside her little sister’s womb. The harsh tang of blood coats her tongue. She can hear Sam whimper at the pain but it also seems to contribute to her own climax. Her juices cover every inch of Angelica’s slowly softening dick some of it dripping on the floor.

For a moment they both just stay there for a bit, the cum slowly drips from Sam’s flooded pussy. She moans when Angelica pulls out, she leaned against the mirror for support. She winces when a damp cloth makes contact with the open wound on her neck. “Sorry, I got carried away there,” she looks apologetic, not meaning to hurt her. “Don’t be, I enjoyed that,” she gives her lips a peck and gives her a reassuring smile that Angelica loves.

Just as they finish dressing themselves there’s a knock on the changing room door. They scramble to clean up their mess they made on the floor and collect their bags. When they walk out the woman gives them a suspicious look as if she knew what they were doing. They both giggled like kids when they got away with something. The drive home was peaceful and quiet, when they arrived home Angelica was pretty exhausted and ready to knock herself unconscious until next week.

Sam however has other plans, she pushes her ass up against Angelica’s dick quickly making her hard again. “Sam...” she takes a hold of Sam’s ass to push her away but she doesn’t. She reaches a hand back to stroke her older sister’s cheek affectionately and gives her the “fuck me” eyes she knows Angelica can never resists. 

That night Angelica never got the sleep she had hoped for but fucking her little sister senseless all night long was good too.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
